Circunstancias
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sasuke pasaba su vida preguntándose constantemente si las personas que veía en la calle, eran vivos o... hasta que conoció a él, ¿cuáles serían las circunstancias que envuelven al misterioso chico?


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con una nueva historia un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Circunstancias.**

La vida le había otorgado un extraño don, uno que sólo pocas personas poseían y que podía ser una bendición o una maldición.

Sasuke pasaba su vida preguntándose constantemente si las personas que veía en la calle, eran vivos o... espíritus que se mezclaban con la humanidad para pasar desapercibidos para quienes podían verlos.

Su rutina era sencilla, tanto que algunas veces caía en la aburrida monotonía. Excepto cuando era perseguido por algún ente sobrenatural que se daba cuenta de su habilidad o cuando pasaba tiempo con su novia. Todo en ella le atraía, no sólo su exquisita belleza e inteligencia, sino la energía que emana su alma. Sí, también puede saber eso. Si se lo preguntaran, es molesto. A veces la energía de algunas personas no le gusta, pero tiene que aguantárselo porque a los ojos de los demás, son _"buenas personas"._

Cada noche, llegaba a la estación de trenes a las diez de la noche. Siempre tomaba esa línea a esa hora, era la que lo dejaba cerca de su casa. Salía de su trabajo de medio tiempo y le tomaba media hora llegar a la estación caminando. Por supuesto que hay ocasiones en las que no puede tomar el tren y eso se debe a que...

— Disculpe...— se acercó a un oficial que estaba poniendo cinta amarilla en la entrada de la estación, prohibiendo el paso a los usuarios— ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó.

— Un chico se lanzó a las vías del tren— explicó.

Esa era una de las razones por las que, en ocasiones, tenía que cambiar su rutina. Gente idiota que busca una muerte trágica al lanzarse a las vías de un tren. Honestamente, si él pensara en suicidarse, se lanzaría de un puente, se pondría una pistola en la boca o se colgaría. La muerte por colgarse es desesperante pero rápida. Un puente, no sabría cómo explicar las consecuencias. Y una bala, estarás muerto antes de darte cuenta.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta, en busca de otra alternativa para volver a casa. Quizás si se daba prisa, podría tomar el autobús de las diez en punto en la parada que estaba a unas calles más abajo. Estaba cansado, su día a día era extenuante. La Universidad y el trabajo, pero tenía que intentarlo. No quería llegar muy tarde a casa ese día.

Para su buena suerte, el chofer estaba esperando una anciana que iba con intenciones de abordar, pero cargaba con las bolsas que llevaba y un bastón a cuestas, no era nada fácil. Tomó la decisión de ayudarla a cargar con sus compras y así subir al autobús, sería un buen samaritano y llegaría a casa a tiempo; estaba matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

— Estoy en casa— suspiró.

Había tenido dificultades, pero había llegado antes de la medianoche. En toda su maldita vida había evitado estar en la calle a esa hora ¿La razón? Pues esa es la hora predilecta de los espíritus para salir y el momento en donde más suelen atormentarlo. Sobretodo esa día del año, la noche de brujas era el peor día del año para él. Cosas espantosas comienzan a atormentarlo, no lo dejan dormir en paz, no puede ni siquiera respirar sin tener que evitar algún espanto.

— Tardaste— comentó preocupada su novia, saliendo al recibidor— ¿Sucedió algo malo en camino?

— Cerraron la estación por un idiota que fue a suicidarse en ese lugar— dijo con fastidio.

— Oh, es una lástima— se lamentó.

Así era ella, siempre preocupándose por las personas que no conocía, mientras que a él no le importaba la razón por la cual una persona podía morir repentinamente. Para ella, era una pena, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadía, como si el muerto fuera alguien cercano; sobretodo cuando era un suicidio. Aunque entendía que lo único inevitable en la vida, es la muerte. No por nada se había convertido en médico.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?— preguntó volviendo a su ánimo de siempre— ¿Comiste algo? Preparé la cena, estaba esperándote para comer juntos.

— No deberías molestarte en hacerlo, come cuando tengas hambre— la regañó.

La joven esbozó una enorme sonrisa, entonces supo que sus palabras no servirían de nada. Sakura seguirá esperándolo para cenar juntos, sin importar la hora que llegue a casa.

— Anda, vamos a comer— lo tomó de la mano, para guiarlo a la cocina, pero él la detuvo— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó dudosa.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta de su parte. Él simplemente, la puso sobre su hombro y se la llevó a la habitación. Esa noche Sasuke le demostraría que ella era el menú que él quería degustar.

 **...**

Un par de días después, la estación volvió a funcionar con normalidad. Era temprano, debía tomar el primer tren de la mañana para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día. Pero en ese momento, había algo desconcertante. Alguien lo observaba. Era una mirada intensa que comenzaba a causarle escalofríos, como cuando sentía cerca a alguien que no pertenecía a ese mundo.

Buscó al responsable, pero entre el tumulto de personas que esperaban el tren a esa hora, sería difícil de encontrar al culpable. Sobretodo, si este no quería ser encontrado con facilidad.

Su molestia quedó en segundo plano cuando el tren arribó a la estación, pronto esa sensación quedó en el olvido.

 **...**

Por más que corrió para alcanzarlo, no pudo llegar a tiempo. Su tren se había ido sin él. Ahora debía esperar el siguiente, pero para eso faltaba todavía una hora. Esa no era su noche, definitivamente no estaría en casa antes de la medianoche.

De pronto, la inquietante sensación que tuvo en la mañana, volvió para atormentarlo. Buscó con desesperación al culpable, pero no había nada. Estaba completamente solo.

— Hola— saludó alegremente un chico a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su sistema, ese chico había aparecido de la nada. Giró la cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, de aproximadamente dieciséis años de edad. El muchacho le sonreía, como si estuviera emocionado de haberse encontrado con él— ¿Esperas el tren?— preguntó buscando romper el hielo.

— Sí...— respondió con cautela.

No entendía porque no había sentido la presencia de ese joven hasta que le habló, quizás estaba tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió llegar. Pero era imposible, él siempre está alerta ante cualquier extraña presencia.

— ¿Crees que tarde mucho?— preguntó, sentándose en la banca donde el pelinegro se había instalado para esperar el siguiente vagón.

— Una hora cuando mucho— contestó.

— Te lo agradezco, casi no uso esta línea de tren— explicó sin perder su buen humor— espero no perderme.

— Hmp— masculló Sasuke en respuesta. De verdad no quería seguir aquella conversación, pero al parecer el adolescente junto a él, no pensaba lo mismo.

— Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vienes muy seguido a este lugar? ¿Te gusta el ramen? Yo amo el ramen, es todo lo que deseo... deberías probar el de mi mamá, es el mejor ramen del mundo— parloteó sin parar.

Sasuke consideró la posibilidad de cubrirse los oídos para ya no escucharlo más, pero por algo que va más allá de su comprensión, no pudo hacerlo. Sencillamente decidió contestar sus preguntas, él parecía un chico solitario, con ganas de sobresalir un poco. El Uchiha pensó que una persona tan ruidosa e intrépida, difícilmente no podría sobresalir.

— Mi nombre es Sasuke— respondió.

Justo en ese momento, el tren llegó. El muchacho no dudó en seguirlo al interior y sentarse a su lado. Durante el trayecto, le preguntó algunas cosas sobre su vida, él parecía muy interesado en conocerlo, lo extraño era, que no mencionaba nada relevante sobre sí mismo, ni siquiera su nombre.

— Esta es mi estación— informó poniéndose en pie.

— Está bien— dijo el rubio con tristeza.

— Oye— llamó Sasuke con dureza— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Naruto— contestó con una enorme sonrisa. Se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y bajó en la estación.

Los días siguientes, Naruto frecuentaba la estación a la misma hora que el pelinegro. Siempre que llegaba, ya lo estaba esperando. Pero Sasuke notó algo peculiar, quizás eran cosas suyas, pero él siempre llevaba una chaqueta negra y naranja, y unos jeans desgastados. Probablemente sea su chaqueta favorita y él esté paranoico.

— ¿Dónde vives?— preguntó de repente— ¿Vives solo? Debes tener edad para hacerlo.

— Vivo en la casa de mis padres— respondió— Aunque no vivo solo, mis padres ya no...

— Lo lamento— se disculpó. Sasuke sacudió la mano restándole importancia. De eso ya hace mucho, ya lo había superado— ¿Cómo pasó?— quiso saber.

— No quiero hablar de eso— cortó con fastidio.

— Ya veo— masculló apenado— ¿Y tienes novia? ¿En qué consiste tu trabajo? ¿Cuánto te falta en la universidad?

— _Muchas preguntas_ — gruñó entre dientes.

— Lo siento— se disculpó de nuevo.

— Mi trabajo es de ayudante de cocina en un restaurante de barbacoas— comenzó— Me graduaré este año, hubiera terminado antes pero tuve que congelar la carrera dos años por cuestiones personales. Y mi novia ya es profesional.

— Yo no he conocido a la persona indicada aún— habló balanceándose sobre la banca donde ambos esperaban el tren— Pero bueno, tampoco es que estoy desesperado por encontrarla...

— Llegó el tren— avisó Sasuke interrumpiéndolo.

— Sasuke...— pronunció indeciso— Yo, quiero decirte que...

— **¡Oye tú, sube de una vez si vas a hacerlo!—** gritó molesto el chofer— **¿Qué no ves que estás solo allí?** — Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró al chico junto a él, una sonrisa triste por parte de él le confirmó lo que había estado sospechando desde que lo conoció.

 **...**

— ¿Cómo supiste que yo podía verte?— fue lo primero que preguntó al entrar a la estación, a sabiendas de que estaría desértica a esa hora. Un segundo después, Naruto se materializó frente a él.

— Lo supe desde ese día en la mañana— contestó— Estaba buscando a alguien que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y tú lo hiciste.

— Si estás buscando un humano que te vea, eso quiere decir que deseas algo— argumentó.

— Quiero tu ayuda, pero no sabía cómo pedírtelo— masculló avergonzado. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo confundido, ¿Qué es lo que ese chico quiere de él? Al parecer estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

— Habla— exigió fríamente.

— Yo... _morí hace poco en este lugar...—_ comenzó en voz baja— Las personas... creen que me suicidé, e incluso esa es la versión que maneja la policía y la que le dieron a mis padres... pero la verdad es que...

— Ya veo— Sasuke entendió porque le costaba trabajo decirlo, él había sido...— te asesinaron— el espíritu frente a él, asintió ante aquella afirmación— Quieres que yo haga lo imposible por desenmascarar a tu asesino y que tus padres sepan que tú no acabaste con tu vida ¿O me equivoco?— intuyó.

— Me conformaré con sólo hacérselo saber a mis padres, no me importa lo que pase con la persona que me hizo esto— declaró con sinceridad— No es algo que pueda hacer yo mismo, estoy muerto después de todo. Ni siquiera puedo abandonar esta estación, sólo puedo estar aquí o abordar algún tren. Lo he intentado todo, simplemente, estoy atado a este lugar.

— Es lógico, tu alma no se irá al otro mundo hasta que no resuelvas tus asuntos pendientes— relató el Uchiha— Permanecerás aquí hasta que consigas hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces me ayudarás?— preguntó esperanzado.

— No me queda de otra— suspiró resignado.

No es la primera vez que tiene que ayudar a algún espíritu a ir al lugar al que pertenecen, aunque es algo cansado y a veces riesgoso. Algunos muertos no entienden que él sigue siendo un humano de carne y hueso, y lo orillan a hacer cosas que más de una vez casi le cuesta la vida. Esta ocasión no sería diferente, quizás él diga que sólo desea hacerle saber a sus padres cómo murió. Pero, no está seguro que pasará si no consigue atrapar al asesino. Probablemente, su alma se termine por corromper y se convierta en un espíritu maligno que haga daño a los demás.

Pensó en investigar un poco en cómo ayudarlo a salir de la estación en primer lugar, estando allí atrapado, no le sería de mucha utilidad. Aunque Sasuke nunca se había interesado en investigar sobre las cualidades y limitaciones de su poder. Él sólo quería tener una vida normal, con un poder anormal. Aunque siempre fue consciente de que llegaría el día en que tendría que dejar de ser ignorante acerca de sus verdaderas capacidades, y supuso que el momento había llegado.

Quizás la respuesta estaría en casa, sus padres habían conseguido pergaminos antiguos en diferentes templos para ayudarlo de alguna manera en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que podía ver y en cómo eso podía influir en su tranquilidad.

Bajó a su sótano, aprovechando que estaría solo esa noche, pues su chica había decidido ir a hacerle una visita a sus padres.

El lugar estaba levemente iluminado por unas velas, la electricidad de ese lugar se dañó de una forma misteriosa y nada de lo ha hecho para repararla, ha funcionado.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento, apagó la tenue luz de las velas. Sasuke frunció el ceño extrañado, se supone que allí abajo no hay ventanas. Recogió rápidamente los libros, sabía que era obra de un ser maligno. Se suponía que su casa estaba llena de amuletos y talismanes que impiden la entrada de cualquier espíritu o demonio, pero en algunas ocasiones, esos seres son más poderosos que unos simples pedazos de papel con algunos kanjis.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas espantosas, pero nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse. Al final del pasillo que formaban los grandes libreros, vio una figura horripilantes arrastrarse lentamente hacia él. Contuvo la respiración y se preparó para correr lo más rápido que pudiera, esa figura podría ser veloz si se impulsaba de sus manos para avanzar, más de una vez había sido perseguido por esa cosa.

— _Mierda_ — gruñó en voz baja.

Entonces corrió, buscando la salida de ese lugar. Observó con horror cómo la criatura comenzó a perseguirlo con gran velocidad. El largo cabello que cubría su atemorizante rostro, se había movido levemente, dejando a la vista el horror que a veces lo perseguía en sus pesadillas. Realmente desearía que la pelirrosa se hubiera quedado con él esa noche. Ella tiene una extraña capacidad para alejar los espíritus malignos de su lado cuando están juntos.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y la sostuvo con su cuerpo, evitando que eso saliera de allí. Escuchaba los fuertes golpes a la puerta y los alaridos del demonio que había conseguido infiltrarse a su casa.

Esa noche iba a ser larga, lo mejor sería buscar la manera de protegerse de esa cosa y continuar con su búsqueda de información.

 **...**

Naruto pasaba sus días, observando a las personas que transitan por la estación a todas horas, esperando anhelante el momento en el que él fuera a visitarlo. Sasuke se había convertido en alguien importante para él, su alma rebosaba de alegría cada vez que lo veía llegar. Cuando él no podía ir a verlo, porque estaba libre de su trabajo o por culpa de sus estudios; la noche era pesada y sólo podía rememorar su espantosa muerte.

Como quisiera poder salir de allí y conocer como era su vida, y no sólo conocer las pequeñeces que logra sacarle con sus interminables preguntas. Sin embargo, en vez de lamentar su soledad, debería estar haciendo lo que él le ordenó unos días atrás.

Sasuke le había explicado una manera de tomar posesión de un individuo sin que este sea consciente de lo que él estaba haciendo. La primera vez que lo intentó en Sasuke, el alma de Sasuke no se hizo a un lado de todo. Su cuerpo era manejado por ambos al mismo tiempo, acompañado de una extraña irregularidad. Tenían un ojo negro y uno azul. Entendió que para una posesión exitosa, el individuo debía cambiar completamente el color de ojos, similar al del alma que los está visitando. Pero existe un problema... si se pasa demasiado tiempo usando el cuerpo del individuo, su alma podría perderse y el espíritu ocupará su lugar.

Lo vio entrar a la estación, pero no le prestó atención. Sasuke venía concentrado en el libro que llevaba abierto en sus manos.

— ¿Qué lees?— preguntó flotando sobre él, intentado enterarse sobre que era eso que lo mantenía tan entretenido. Más no obtuvo respuesta de su parte— No me ignores— reclamó.

— Eres más molesto que...— gruñó.

— ¿Qué quién?— insistió.

— Nadie, no es nadie— cortó enojado.

Naruto lo miró confundido, al parecer Sasuke estaba enojado con alguien. Quizás tuvo una pelea...

— Peleaste con...— adivinó.

— No quiero hablar sobre eso— interrumpió bruscamente— mejor a lo que vine, esto ya me está ocasionando problemas.

— Lo lamento— se disculpó.

Sasuke sacudió su mano restándole importancia y se dispuso a explicarle en que consistía lo que haría ese día.

— ¿Entendiste bien o tengo que explicarlo de nuevo?— interrogó Sasuke. Naruto asintió en respuesta— entonces, hazlo. Muestrame como moriste— sentenció.

Naruto procedió a hacer lo que Sasuke le pidió. En sus investigaciones, el Uchiha había encontrado una manera de hacer que Naruto le mostrará sus recuerdos y de esa forma entenderlo mejor y ayudarle en lo que pudiera. El procedimiento era sencillo, pero le tomaría tiempo antes de recobrar la conciencia, pues inmediatamente entraría en un sueño profundo y de esa manera ver las memorias de su amigo en sueños.

El rubio se sintió mal cuando su amigo se desplomó frente a él y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Debieron haber sido más precavidos y debió decirle a Sasuke que se sentara en la banca antes de comenzar...

 **...**

Sasuke comenzó a ver formas difusas, que se fueron aclarando poco a poco. De pronto, se vio a si mismo de pie en una sala de estar, donde había un grupo de adolescentes contemporáneos con el rubio, jugando videojuegos.

— Tal vez deberíamos salir y buscar colarnos a una fiesta de Halloween— sugirió un chico castaño con aspecto salvaje, por lo que sabía, su nombre era Kiba— o quizás ir a un hospital abandonado y divertirnos esta noche— sonrió con malicia.

— Ni lo piensen, mi mamá se enojaría y eso sería demasiado problemático— declinó con fastidio un chico con una coleta alta, su nombre era Shikamaru.

— Mi mamá enojada da más miedo que un hospital embrujado— comentó Naruto, fingiendo un exagerando escalofrío.

— Yo prefiero estar aquí tranquilo, disfrutando la comida que nos preparó la mamá de Shikamaru— intervino un chico rechoncho al que conocía como Choji.

— De Shikamaru y Choji lo entiendo, ¿pero tú, Naruto? Me decepcionas, amigo— expresó dolido.

— Kiba, hasta Naruto tiene sus límites y eso es porque...— trató de argumentar un extraño muchacho con gafas oscuras, según recordaba su nombre era Shino.

— Lo que pasa es que Kiba está frustrado porque una chica lo rechazó ayer y quiere olvidar su desdicha haciendo algo estúpido— interrumpió un pálido chico con una sonrisa falsa, el cual se llama Sai.

— ¡Sai, maldito!— exclamó Kiba enojado.

— ¡Que problemáticos!— se quejó Shikamaru, volviendo su atención a la pantalla de videojuegos. Naruto rió con nerviosismo e imitó la acción de su amigo.

Sasuke observó por un rato lo que ellos hacían, hasta que salió a colación un tema que lo dejó un tanto desconcertado.

— Naruto— llamó Kiba dudoso— ¿Cómo te sientes con lo que se dice de ti en los pasillos de la escuela?— el mencionado dejó caer el control de mando y clavó su mirada en el castaño. Kiba sabía que ese era un tema delicado para Naruto, pero él como su amigo tenia la obligación de saber cómo se sentía al respecto.

— He decidido ignorarlos— dijo al fin— Por el bien de mi salud mental y la de mis padres...

— No puedo creer que una chica tan amable y tímida como ella, haya sido capaz de inventar algo así...— comentó Kiba indignado.

— Técnicamente no lo inventó, sólo distorsionó los hechos— le recordó Sai.

— Nada de eso sucedió ¿Está claro?— señaló enojado— He decidido dejar eso en el pasado, sé que soy inocente de lo que se me acusa. Yo no violé a nadie, yo ni siquiera he sentido atracción sexual por ella nunca.

— Aunque las pruebas te acusan— comentó Sai.

— ¡Sai!— reclamó Kiba. Él conoce a Naruto bastante bien y sería capaz de meter las manos al fuego por demostrar su inocencia.

— Yo sólo digo— se defendió el pelinegro con una extraña sonrisa.

— Tengo que irme— informó Naruto, levantándose de golpe.

Como odiaba esa situación, detestaba que todo el mundo dudará de su inocencia. Él nunca haría tal atrocidad, su madre lo había educado bien. Siempre ha sido de corazón noble, él no le haría daño a nadie y mucho menos a una mujer, por muy maldita que ésta sea.

Todos lo miraron con lástima y no opusieron resistencia cuando él decidió irse. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

— Eres un idiota, Sai. Naruto es tu amigo, es nuestro deber apoyarlo en esa situación tan difícil— señaló acusador, un chico pelirrojo que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación. Su nombre era Gaara.

— En vez de juzgarlo mal, debemos ayudarlo a demostrar que él sería incapaz de algo así— añadió Shikamaru— Yo lo he conocido por más tiempo que cualquiera de ustedes y créanme qué los valores que le inculcaron en su hogar, no harían a Naruto un hombre capaz de hacer algo así. Si Naruto dice que ella lo emborrachó y se metió en su cama, yo le creo— sentenció con dureza.

Naruto caminaba por las oscuras calles con rapidez, odiaba que las personas que se hacían llamar sus amigos dudarán de él.

Se topó con muchas personas disfrazadas celebrando la noche de brujas, pero él no les tomó importancia, sólo quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que se le pasara el enojo.

Chocó con alguien, esa persona llevaba una larga túnica negra, con su rostro cubierto por una máscara de calavera.

— Lo lamento— se disculpó por andar distraído y siguió su camino, sin tomar en consideración el hecho de que esa persona le estaba pisando los talones.

Al darse cuenta que lo seguían, intentó avanzar más rápido, pero la persona también aceleró el paso. Naruto sudaba a mares, los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo. Pensó en una idea de enfrentar a su perseguidor, pero sabía que era una locura lo que haría.

Cruzó por una calle solitaria, mortalmente silenciosa y lo encaró.

— **¿Quién demonios eres?** — demandó con voz autoritaria, dejando su miedo en segundo plano. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. — **¡Habla!** — demandó de nuevo.

Hasta ahora no se había detenido a analizar a la persona con detenimiento. Tampoco era mucho lo que podía saber, después de todo estaba cubierto de los pies a la cabeza. Lo que sí sabía con certeza, era que es una persona de baja estatura.

Él no era un experto en artes marciales, pero sabía defenderse bien cuando de peleas callejeras se trataba. Se preparó para noquear a esa persona y conocer su identidad, sin embargo, no hizo falta que lo hiciera. Ella sola dejó conocer su identidad.

— _H-Hyuga Hinata_ — susurró aterrorizado.

— _N-Naruto-kun...—_ musitó con una tímida sonrisa.

— **¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?!** — gritó desesperado.

— Sólo quiero que Naruto-kun me reconozca— respondió con dulzura.

— No pienso reconocer a alguien tan desequilibrada como tú— acusó— alejate de mí de una jodida vez.

— _Es una pena_ — las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

La muchacha sintió una opresión en su pecho, la indiferencia y el desprecio de su amado le dolía; dolía mucho. Ella sólo quería que él la reconociera, sólo quería caminar a su lado y sostener su grande y cálida mano.

Sacó el arma que robó de la caja fuerte de su padre y lo apuntó, en medio de su locura ella llegó a considerar que... si él no era de ella, no sería para nadie.

—O-oye...— pasó saliva, no esperaba que ella fuera a hacer eso.

Tenía que pensar en algo o su vida terminaría esa noche. Pensó en acercarse a ella y quitarle el arma, sí eso haría, sería demasiado riesgoso, pero debía intentarlo.

Corrió hacía ella y la empujó con violencia, haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara un poste de luz.

Corrió y corrió por las oscuras calles como alma que lleva el diablo. No había ningún local abierto donde poder meterse y hacerle una llamada a sus padres, pues su teléfono se había apagado cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Vio una estación de trenes y entró, compró un boleto y se precipitó hasta el andén. Esperaba que siguiera allí, poder abordarlo y escapar de esa pesadilla por esa noche. Pero... para su mala suerte, el vagón cerró sus puertas y no pudo abordarlo.

— ¡Espere!— suplicó desesperado, sin embargo, él sabía que una vez que las puertas estaban cerradas, no se iba a detener por nada del mundo.

Se quedó allí esperando que llegará el siguiente, volver a las calles no era una opción. Sólo esperaba que llegará rápido.

— _N-Naruto-kun...—_ escuchó al poco tiempo el lastimero sollozo de ella a sus espaldas.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y giró la cabeza con lentitud, allí estaba ella. Cubierta por la túnica, sin su máscara, con su mano cubierta por un guante de cuero, sujetando el arma que apuntaba insistentemente hacía él.

Ella lo acorraló hasta que estuvo al borde del arden, un paso más y caería a las vías del tren. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era suplicar por su vida, a costa de dejar su orgullo a un lado.

— _¡No lo hagas, te lo suplico!—_ expresó asustado.

— Tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera— aseveró ella con suavidad.

— H-haré lo que quieras— aseguró con rapidez.

— Hazme tu novia y te perdono la vida— sentenció.

— _B-bien_ — tartamudeó en respuesta. La mirada de la chica se iluminó y bajó el arma con lentitud.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó esperanzada. Por fin su amado la reconocía y podría tomar su mano cuando quisiera.

— Muy en serio— reafirmó con seguridad.

Todo sea por no morir esa noche, ya después vería como romper con la chica. Ella no había dejado de acosarlo desde hace un par de años, más de una vez la había pillado mirando a su ventana desde el otro lado de la calle. En su último cumpleaños, sus amigos le organizaron una fiesta e invitaron a todos los estudiantes de su escuela, a la cual por supuesto, ella asistía también. Esa noche ella se encargó indirectamente de dejarlo demasiado ebrio y cuando se coló a su habitación, lo hicieron, sin él ser completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Sin embargo, cuando fueron descubiertos, ella declaró que él la había forzado a hacerlo, quedándose así con su virginidad. Desde ese día, Naruto había tenido problemas en la escuela y en su casa, por culpa de esa vil mentira.

— Naruto-kun— pronunció conmovida, acercándose a él para abrazarlo y besarlo tanto como ha querido desde hace mucho. El rubio rehuyó el tacto por inercia, la muchacha se enfadó por eso. Todo lo que él le había dicho era mentira, él no la amaba, no quería ser su novio **— ¡Mentiroso!—** gritó encolerizada, empujándolo con fuerza a las vías del tren.

Las luces del tren iluminaron el terror de su expresión y luego todo fue dolor hasta que no sintió más nada.

Hinata miró horrorizada sus manos y el cuerpo destrozado de Naruto por el tren. Huyó de allí antes de que alguien llegará y la culpara de su muerte. Nadie podría saber que eso sucedió, no, nadie creería que alguien como ella sería capaz de algo tan atroz. _La coartada perfecta._

 **...**

Despertó desorientado, los recuerdos de su amigo seguian manteniéndolo aturdido. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Miró su entorno, lo reconoció como una habitación de hospital. Sintió un leve peso en su mano, sus ojos viajaron a ese lugar. Sakura dormía en la silla junto a la cama, con la cabeza puesta en su cama y la mano puesta sobre la suya.

— _Sakura_ — llamó con suavidad. La mujer se removió un poco al escuchar su voz— _Sakura_ — llamó de nuevo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con rapidez y se lanzó sobre él al verlo finalmente despierto.

— Que bueno que despertaste, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando llamaron a la casa para decirme que te encontraron inconsciente en la estación de trenes— sollozó contra su pecho— creí que te había pasado algo malo.

— Lo lamento— se disculpó, rodeándola con ambos brazos. Últimamente no hace nada más que preocuparla

— Deberías descansar más, Sasuke-kun— reprochó— si sigues así, vas a enfermar. Ya colapsaste por el cansancio, la próxima vez podría ser peor...

— No puedo simplemente dejar el trabajo y lo sabes— señaló.

— Lo sé, pero piensa más en ti— debatió.

— Prometo que no volverá a pasar— aseguró con una sonrisa torcida.

— Más te vale— lo miró con advertencia, antes de volver a acurrucarse en su pecho.

Sasuke sólo podía pensar en Naruto, ahora que sabía lo que había sucedido en realidad, necesitaba idear una manera de ayudarlo, pero ¿Cómo? No puede ir simplemente a la policía y declarar lo que vio, lo tildarían de demente y lo meterían a una celda por querer jugar con ellos.

 **...**

No había visto a Sasuke desde que lo encontraron inconsciente y se lo llevaron en una ambulancia. ¿Será que él se arrepintió de haberlo ayudado? No, Sasuke dijo que lo ayudaría y él no le había dado razones para que dudará de sus intenciones.

— ¡Sasuke!— exclamó entusiasmado al verlo entrar a esa hora del día.

El Uchiha pareció no escucharlo, pues iba más ocupado en sostener unos potes de pintura que sostenía en cada mano.

La estación estaba bastante recurrida a esa hora y por eso no se le acercaba, pues no quería que nadie lo mirara raro por estar hablando solo.

Pensó en seguirlo, la curiosidad de conocer la vida privada de Sasuke, se acrecentaba con el pasar de los días. Quizás si tomaba el cuerpo de alguien, podría salir de allí y seguirlo para saber más de él. Era una necesidad, no podría estar tranquilo si no conocía cada aspecto de la vida del Uchiha.

Vio un chico con unos ojos parecidos a los suyos, sería una buena idea usarlo a él, pues nadie notaría el cambio repentino del color de ojos. Se acercó a él y tomó posesión de su cuerpo, abrió y cerró los puños comprobado que tenía el control absoluto del individuo. Miró su reflejo en la ventana de la taquilla de los boletos y se dio cuenta que los ojos eran de un azul más intenso, sonrió al darse cuenta de que definitivamente tenía el control.

— _Muy bien, Sasuke, es hora de conocer cómo es tu vida normal_ — dijo para sus adentros.

El tren arribó y todo el mundo abordó con rapidez, como siempre. Naruto se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de su objetivo, pues no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Una media hora después, Sasuke se bajó del tren y él lo siguió. El pelinegro caminó unas cuantas calles, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una gran casa tradicional, con un enorme jardín y un cerezo que le daba una buena sombra a la casa. Sasuke dejó los potes de pintura en el suelo y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo. En el momento en que entró a su casa, Naruto escaló el árbol para poder observar mejor. La ventana por la que planeaba espiar, daba una habitación que al parecer estaban decorando. Había una mujer de espaldas, subida en un banquillo. No podía saber con exactitud como era ella porque tenía un gorro cubriendo su cabello y su ropa era holgada.

Miró casi con incredulidad como Sasuke se alarmó de sobremanera al verla en el banquillo y rápidamente dejó la pintura en el suelo para ayudarla a bajar de allí. No podía escucharlos, pero claramente Sasuke le estaba reclamando por estar allá arriba y ella parecía reír con nerviosismo. La razón de la paranoia de su amigo quedó al descubierto cuando ella se puso de perfil. A pesar de sus ropas holgadas, podía notar su pancita de cuatro o cinco meses. Ahora entendía la razón de muchas cosas, porque él siempre procuraba estar a tiempo en casa, además de otras cosas.

 _Sasuke iba a ser padre._

— _Me alegro mucho por ti, sinceramente_ — expresó en un susurro y bajó del árbol.

Sasuke miró a la ventana, le pareció haber percibido la presencia de alguien encima del árbol, pero no había nada. Tal vez sólo había sido producto de su imaginación...

Liberó al joven en cuanto llegó a su estación y se quedó pensativo. Sabía que Sasuke estaba en una relación, pero no imaginó que las cosas fueran de ese modo y se alegraba por él, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste. Era un egoísta, se supone que debe estar feliz por Sasuke, pero no lo era y no entendía el porqué...

 **...**

A pesar de que el pelinegro conocía toda la verdad, aún no encontraban la manera de hacer que todo se supiera y eso entristecia más y más a Naruto. Aunque su estancia en ese mundo no era del todo desagradable, pues podría seguir viendo a Sasuke y seguir contando con su amistad. Con sólo eso, él estaba más que satisfecho.

Observó entrar a Sasuke en compañía de su novia. Ese momento un sentimiento negativo se apoderó de él, deseaba empujar a la acompañante de su amigo. Sentía unos irracionales celos. Ella podía tocarlo, ella era la causante de sus sonrisas. Él deseaba que los ojos del pelinegro lo miraran como lo hacían con ella.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la pelirrosa, cuidando que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero entonces, algo ocurrió. Ella se giró hacia él.

Sakura estaba distraída hablando con su novio sobre lo que harían para cenar, cuando de repente, tuvo una sensación de que un mortífero peligro se le vendría encima. Se dio la vuelta, buscando la presencia que la asustaba. Ella no veía nada como Sasuke, pero ese momento, sentía que había alguien frente a ella.

Los ojos jades de la chica lo dejaron paralizado, esos brillantes y vigorosos ojos consiguieron hacerlo desistir de su objetivo. Ahora entendía porque él estaba enamorado de ella. Su alma desprendía una aura cálida y vibrante, tanto que si él estuviera vivo, su corazón estaría latiendo desaforado con sólo mirarla. Sabía que ella no podía verlo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él, sin saberlo. Y luego ella le sonrió, como si de verdad pudiera verlo, como si pudiera ver a través de sus intenciones.

— Sasuke-kun— pronunció, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la nada. Sasuke por fin pareció percatarse de lo que había pasado, su ceño se frunció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando— Hay alguien frente a mí ¿cierto?

— Sí— respondió, taladrando al rubio con sus fríos ojos oscuros— Estás mirando sus ojos.

— ¿Es hombre o mujer?— preguntó— ¿Por qué sentí como si quisiera hacerme daño?

— Él no va a hacerte daño— aseguró— es un buen chico.

— Me alegra mucho— expresó con una radiante sonrisa.

Naruto retrocedió avergonzado y se esfumó, estuvo a punto de hacerle a esa hermosa mujer lo mismo que le hicieron a él. Hubiera hecho sufrir a su amigo por culpa de su egoísmo.

— Hablaremos de esto después— sentenció fríamente al aire.

Naruto no estaba frente a ellos en ese momento, pero sabía que tenía que estar escondido en alguna parte y que lo estaba escuchando.

Sakura se removió entre sus brazos, pegándose más a su cuerpo. Él no había podido dormir desde que se fueron a la cama, mientras que ella se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó dormida de inmediato. Inconscientemente, la apretó con fuerza. Sasuke lo supo cuando vio la expresión del rubio, él iba a matarla, sólo que se quedó callado para no alterarla, cuando él mismo sintió miedo en ese momento. Temía que le arrebataran a ese maravilloso ser que la vida le había regalado.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodó mejor para dormir, sin atreverse a soltarla ni por un momento.

 **...**

Esa noche salió del trabajo más temprano de lo acostumbrado, no dudó en irse a la estación. Él y Naruto tenían un asunto que discutir.

— ¿Naruto?— preguntó en voz alta. El aludido no tardó en materializarse frente a él.

— _Temía que ya no volvieras_ — admitió desviando la mirada al suelo.

— Tu alma se está corrompiendo, tenemos que resolver rápido este asunto para que puedas irte al otro mundo— aseveró.

— Pensé que ya no querrías ayudarme, yo traté de...— no pudo completar la oración.

— Te ayudaré sólo porque sé que no intentarás nada en su contra de nuevo— el rubio asintió efusivo— pero... si vuelves a intentarlo, no dudaré en largarme de aquí y nunca ayudarte.

— Es justo— aceptó con nerviosismo.

— Alguien viene— dijo Sasuke, escondiéndose detrás de un pilar grueso.

Una mujer de largo cabello rojo se acercó a la orilla del arden, dejó un pequeño florero en ese lugar y rezó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Sasuke vio la nostalgia en los ojos de Naruto, supuso que conocía a esa persona.

— Ella es mi madre— indicó aclarando las dudas del Uchiha— morí un miércoles a esta hora, así que siempre viene ese día a esta hora a dejar esas flores en mi honor. Quisiera decirle ¿Sabes? Decirle que yo no me suicidé, que ella y mi padre hicieron un trabajo estupendo conmigo.

— Podría ayudarte, aunque ella probablemente no me crea— comentó pensativo. Naruto sonrió emocionado, de verdad deseaba hacerle saber sus sentimientos a su madre.

— Ella te creerá— aseguró contento— Mi mamá es de mente abierta.

— Dime su nombre— pidió.

— Kushina, Namikaze Kushina— respondió.

— Bien— pronunció, caminando lentamente hacia la pelirroja— Usted es Kushina-san ¿cierto?— la mujer dejó sus oraciones y se giró al muchacho que estaba de pie a sus espaldas, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa. Ella nunca lo había visto, pero él conocía su nombre.

— Nunca te había visto, joven— dijo a la defensiva.

— Yo...— vaciló un poco— soy amigo de su hijo.

— No sabía que mi hijo tuviera amigos mayores que él— comentó extrañada.

— Es difícil explicar cómo conozco a su hijo— aventuró.

— Dímelo— suplicó.

— ¿Puede mantener la mente abierta?— dudó. La mujer no pareció convencida del todo, pero había algo en él que le decía que fuera lo que fuera que ese muchacho le dijera, no sería una mentira. Asintió lentamente, permitiéndole a él, continuar con la petición del espíritu que se había situado junto a su madre— Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero yo... puedo ver a las personas que ya no están en este mundo— confesó.

Kushina quedó sin aliento, imaginaba muchas cosas, pero no algo así. Más sin embargo, le creyó. No pudo encontrar más que sinceridad detrás de sus inexpresivos ojos.

— ¿Él está aquí?, ¿Mi niño sigue aquí?— preguntó desesperada.

— Está a su lado— respondió. La pelirroja comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones, queriendo buscar un indicio de la presencia de su hijo— a su derecha— señaló.

— _Oh, mi bebé, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_ — preguntó afligida, mirando hacia donde se suponía que estaba su hijo. Naruto entristeció, quiso abrazar a su mamá, pero ella no iba a sentirlo— ¿Qué hicimos mal? Tu padre y yo no entendemos en qué pudimos haber fallado.

— Ustedes no fallaron en nada— Sasuke comenzó a recitar las palabras que el Namikaze le decía— Él fue un joven feliz, siempre amado por sus padres. No hubo manera de que él pudiera hacer algo tan cobarde y menos morir de la horrible manera en que lo hizo...

— No entiendo...— interrumpió agobiada.

— Naruto dice que él no se ha ido por un motivo— recitó— Que usted y su esposo conozcan la verdad detrás de su muerte.

— Sasuke, quiero intentarlo— intervino Naruto.

— ¿Estás seguro? No has practicado lo suficiente— Kushina vio como los ojos del chico cambiaron de dirección, al parecer su hijo le estaba pidiendo hacer algo.

— Si podré hacerlo, cuando no estás aquí lo hago con cualquier persona— aseguró decidido— Necesito hacer esto yo, no me interesa si no se hace justicia a mi muerte. Pero me interesa hacerle saber a mis padres que yo no ocasioné mi muerte, quiero que sepan que ellos no fallaron en nada.

— Está bien— accedió.

Naruto saltó emocionado, sabía que él no le daría la espalda en eso. Sasuke cerró los ojos, esperando que él tomará su cuerpo para comunicarse con su madre.

Kushina se llevó las manos al rostro sorprendida, era asombroso ver como los ojos negros del muchacho cambiaron a ser tan azules como los de su amado hijo. En cuanto abrió la boca para hablar, la voz que salía, tampoco era del Uchiha. Naruto había tomado su lugar.

— _Mamá_ — pronunció con dolor. Kushina abría y cerraba la boca, buscando las palabras. El nudo en la garganta le imposibilitaba pronunciar palabra alguna— Escúchame con atención porque no puedo permanecer en este estado por mucho tiempo, aún no lo domino del todo y es peligroso para Sasuke.

— Así que ese es su nombre— comentó apenada, había estado hablando con él y no se había molestado en conocerlo apropiadamente— Está bien, cariño, dime qué sucedió. Si dices que no te suicidaste, eso quiere decir que pudo haber sido un accidente desafortunado o que alguien...— no pudo terminar la oración, la expresión de él se ensombreció cuando insinuó que alguien lo hizo. Lágrimas de rabia corrieron por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a su bebé? Él no le hacía daño a nadie, su hijo era un chico bueno. Ella y su esposo se encargaron de convertirlo en un joven amable y querido por quienes lo conocieran, entonces... ¿Por qué? — _¿Cómo?_ — preguntó con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Recuerdas la chica que les dijo que que yo la había violado?— preguntó.

— Perfectamente— contestó, entendiendo hacia donde iba todo eso.

— Esa noche, yo iba saliendo de la casa de Shikamaru porque todos nos habíamos reunido a jugar videojuegos, como te dije ese día antes de salir de casa— comenzó— un par de calles después, ella me estaba esperando. Le dije que por favor se alejara de mí y entonces pasó algo que no me esperaba, sacó un arma y me apuntó con ella. Hice lo que pude para escapar de ella y fue entonces que entré a esta estación, con la esperanza de que llegara un tren, abordarlo y luego llamarlos a ustedes para que me fueran a buscar a donde fuera que me llevara. Pero ella llegó primero que el tren, me acorraló en la orilla y me dijo que si la hacía mi novia, me perdonaría la vida. Yo le dije que sí, estaba muy asustado. Entonces bajó su arma y cuando quiso tocarme, rehuí por reflejo. Entonces ella se enojó mucho y terminó por empujarme a las vías del tren. No me dio tiempo de nada...

— **¡Esa estúpida!—** rugió furiosa— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Yo sabía, algo me decía que tú no podías ser capaz de algo tan cobarde. Mi instinto de madre me lo gritaba, pero mi dolor no me permitía escucharlo. Iré a decirle a la policía— declaró, dispuesta a salir corriendo de allí.

— Espera— él se atravesó en su camino— ¿De qué te servirá hacerlo si no tenemos pruebas? Nadie va a creerte porque ella tiene su coartada, por eso no le he pedido a Sasuke que lo haga. Porque sé que no servirá de nada, no aún.

— ¿Y entonces pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras la asesina de mi hijo anda por allí suelta?— cuestionó iracunda.

Naruto entendía la rabia de su madre, él también sentía lo mismo, pero esa no era la manera de hacerlo. Lo único que le quedó por hacer, fue abrazarla.

— Es extraño— masculló ella, aferrándose a la camiseta del Uchiha— Su estatura y aroma son diferentes al tuyo, pero siento la misma calidez de tus abrazos.

— Es porque técnicamente soy yo quien te está abrazando, sólo estoy usando su cuerpo para hacerlo— divagó, apartándose lentamente.

— Quédate así un poco más— le suplicó su madre.

— No puedo hacerlo— declinó— Si llega a casa con el aroma de otra mujer...

— Ah, entiendo— dijo soltándolo de inmediato. Ella no quería que ese muchacho tuviera problemas con su pareja por su culpa, él sólo los está ayudando a ellos, no merece ser perjudicado de alguna forma.

— Me alegra haber hablado contigo— expresó acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja— Te amo, mamá. Dile a papá que también lo amo, y que no se mortifique más pensando en lo que hicieron mal. Agradezco que la vida me haya dado unos padres tan maravillosos como ustedes, lastima que mi tiempo a su lado terminó muy pronto.

— No dudes que nosotros también te amamos y haremos hasta lo imposible por darle justicia a tu muerte— declaró decidida.

Naruto asintió complacido y cerró los ojos, en cuanto estos se abrieron, eran negros como la noche de nuevo.

— Espero que sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas— dijo con sinceridad.

— Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun— agradeció haciendo una reverencia ante él— Gracias a ti pude saber lo que de verdad pasó con mi hijo y ahora sé que mi esposo y yo no hicimos nada mal con él.

— Debería irse ya, es muy tarde— sugirió.

— Si quieres puedo dejarte cerca de tu casa, yo no tendría problema alguno— ofreció.

— ¿Está segura?— cuestionó.

— Si, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que está ayudando a mi hijo. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, es muy tarde ya y tu mujer debe estar preocupada— contestó con una sonrisa maternal.

— Se lo agradezco— aceptó.

Salió de la estación siguiendo a la pelirroja. Entendió a quién se parecía su amigo, él era una versión masculina de ella, aunque con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

Lo primero que lo recibió al llegar a casa, fueron los brazos de Sakura aferrándose a su cuello.

— Me tenías preocupada— dijo refugiándose en su pecho.

— Te preocupas demasiado— comentó acariciando su corto cabello.

Sakura suspiró profundamente, Sasuke tenía que entender que ella siempre se iba a preocupar por él.

Un aroma desconocido para ella, llegó a sus fosas nasales. Ese era definitivamente el perfume de una mujer.

— Yo aquí, muriéndome de los nervios por tu culpa y tú muy contento abrazando a otra— reclamó alejándose bruscamente.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

— **¡Idiota!—** chilló indignada— No lo niegues, hueles a perfume de mujer y no precisamente el mío. Sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que ibas a dejarme cuando dejará de ser atractiva porque parezco un globo.

— Puedo explicarlo— intentó defenderse. Ella se alejó de su alcance, dispuesta a encerrarse en la habitación— Sakura...— llamó.

— **¡Déjame!—** gritó lanzándole un adorno de cerámica que estaba sobre la chimenea, el cual esquivó con facilidad, o si no hubiera muerto allí mismo. La chica tiene una fuerza impresionante, de hecho, agradecía enormemente que no le hubiera asestado un golpe; porque sino, no la cuenta.

— Oye, estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas— trató de razonar con ella, pero Sakura le cerró la puerta en la cara, negándole cualquier posibilidad de defenderse. Pero ¿Qué podría decir? Él no recordaba nada de lo que pudo hacer el rubio mientras tomó su lugar en su cuerpo. Y tampoco fue que se interesó en saberlo, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos— _Sakura, déjame hablar_ — pidió con suavidad.

Ella pareció considerarlo, a veces le aterraba como se comportaba por culpa de sus hormonas. Más bien, Sasuke era paciente y toleraba sus berrinches.

Entonces le contó todo, él siempre procuraba mantenerla al margen de sus aventuras con los espíritus, sólo para no preocuparla. Pero esta vez, se vio obligado a contarle todo. Ella es una persona inteligente, tal vez le dé una idea de como ayudar al rubio.

— Así que ese espíritu de la estación es amigo tuyo— divagó comprendiendo, Sasuke asintió en respuesta.

— Naruto, su nombre es Naruto— aclaró— Le prometí que lo ayudaría a irse al otro mundo.

— Dijiste que él te dijo que con sólo hacérselo saber a sus padres estaría bien— comentó pensativa— Pero si no se ha ido, significa que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Me refiero a que él no planea irse hasta que la chica sea incriminada por su asesinato... por cierto— dijo reparando en algo importante— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ella?

— Hyuga Hinata— contestó.

— ¡Claro!— exclamó recordando algo importante— yo la conozco, ella fue mi paciente hace unos días. Una chica callada y tímida, sentí lástima por ella porque llegó al hospital casi muriendo. Había intentado suicidarse con la ingesta exagerada de pastillas para dormir... ahora veo que sólo quiere morir para liberarse de la culpa o...

— O sólo quiere reunirse con él del otro lado— completó Sasuke en su lugar.

— Dudo que lo haga— dijo enojada— bien, te ayudaré.

— **¡¿Estás loca?!—** clamó alarmado— esto es muy peligroso para ti.

— Nadie te manda a contármelo todo— debatió divertida— vamos a estar bien— aseguró con dulzura, colocando la mano de él en su vientre— _ella_ quiere ayudar para que tu amigo descanse y papá esté más tranquilo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?— preguntó derrotado. Él es débil ante ellas, siempre cae en las manipulaciones de su mujer, sobretodo cuando involucra a su hija no nata.

— Prefería que lo habláramos con él— sugirió.

Sasuke pareció dudarlo, era más de medianoche, no era prudente salir a esa hora. Aunque ella fuera capaz de alejarle los espíritus malignos, no estaban exentos a un ataque de un ser viviente.

— ¿Qué esperas?— cuestionó impaciente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Molestia— gruñó entre dientes y la siguió.

Sasuke se aseguró de que ella se abrigará bien, pues la pronta llegada del invierno era cada vez más evidente. Ella lo acusó de exagerado y le obligó a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Naruto?— llamó al entrar a la solitaria estación.

— Volviste— dijo extrañado apareciendo frente a él.

— Tengo una idea para ayudarte a irte— indicó.

— ¿Cómo?— interrogó dudoso.

— Con la ayuda de ella— señaló a la pelirrosa que hasta ahora se había mantenido escondida detrás de él.

— Dijiste que hay una forma en la que él puede comunicarse con los otros, intentalo, necesito estar segura de que ambos escucharán atentamente lo que tengo que decirles— ordenó ella.

— Hagamos lo que dice— dijo Naruto decidido.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando lo intentamos la primera vez?— preguntó Sasuke, Naruto asintió comprendiendo— ambos tendremos control de mi cuerpo, así será más fácil.

Sakura vio con asombro como uno de los ojos de Sasuke cambiaba a un azúl intenso.

— Lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer— una voz diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, salió de su boca. Era el chico dirigiéndose a ella.

— Descuida, no pasó nada ¿verdad?— le sonrió. Se acercó al rostro de su novio, ocasionando un sonrojo involuntario, seguramente se debió al nerviosismo del adolescente— Tienes una hermosa heterocromía, cariño— declaró maravillada.

— Hmp— esta vez fue Sasuke quien se expresó.

— Felicidades a ambos— comentó Naruto, poniendo una sonrisa poco común en el rostro del Uchiha— ¿Qué será?— quiso saber.

— Será una niña— declaró Sasuke orgulloso. La chica rió encantada.

Naruto fue capaz de sentir la calidez del corazón de Sasuke al mirar a su familia. Poco a poco sus deseos egoístas iban quedando en el olvido.

— A lo que vinimos— habló Sakura, repentinamente seria. Sus ojos escanearon detenidamente el entorno— No se habían percatado de las cámaras de seguridad ¿o me equivoco?

— Tch— Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Él no había pensando en eso y Naruto que pasaba todos los días en ese lugar, tampoco había comentado algo al respecto.

— Naruto, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?— preguntó.

— Por supuesto, sólo si yo puedo llamarte por el tuyo— contestó alegremente.

— Sí, por supuesto— sonrió— Naruto, dime todo que sepas de ella.

— No mucho, no le prestaba mucha atención que digamos— respondió apenado.

— ¿Ni siquiera sabes dónde vive?— cuestionó.

— La verdad no— se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada útil.

— Esto es lo que haremos— comenzó, tanto Naruto como Sasuke, prestaron atención a lo que ella tenía que decir— Ustedes se encargarán de conseguir el vídeo de seguridad de lo que pasó esa noche y yo me encargaré de conseguir los datos de ella, incluyendo la dirección de su domicilio.

— ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?— Sasuke preguntó.

— Te dije que ella fue mi paciente hace días, es obvio que registraron todos sus datos cuando la ingresaron.

— Me gustaría que mis padres supieran esto, mi mamá quería ir a la policía y denunciar lo que pasó, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera— masculló Naruto con tristeza.

— Podrían esperar por mí en casa de tus padres— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué quieres que vayamos a la casa de esa chica?— hasta ahora Sakura no les había aclarado mucho el motivo de sus planes.

— Vigilarla— contestó— ella intentó suicidarse, ¿Qué garantía hay de que no vuelva a intentarlo? Además... si Naruto quiere atormentarla para obligarla a confesar lo que hizo, puede hacerlo. Siempre y cuando eviten que ella muera.

— Vete entonces— ordenó Sasuke— Ten mucho cuidado.

— No va a pasarme nada— trató de tranquilizarlo. La acompañó hasta la salida de la estación y no la perdió de vista hasta que abordó una taxi.

— De no ser por Sakura-chan, aún estaríamos estancados— comentó Naruto burlón.

— Cállate, Usuratonkashi— gruñó por lo bajo. En ese momento, Naruto abandonó el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sasuke le ordenó a Naruto que fuera a buscar donde exactamente estaba la habitación donde monitorean las cámaras. Unos cinco minutos después, él lo estaba guiando hacía ese lugar. La persona encargada de las cámaras no estaba, tal vez por eso no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió esa noche.

— Ve a vigilar que no venga nadie— le ordenó mientras él buscaba el registro de las cámaras.

— Revivir este momento es horrible— se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía el vídeo. Él lo había visto en sus sueños como si fuera un espectador, pero seguía sintiendo pena por su amigo.

Lo grabó todo en un disco compacto y salió de allí, antes de que alguien llegará y pudiera llamar a la policía por meterse en donde no debe.

— ¿Ya lo tienes?— preguntó Naruto al verlo salir.

— Sí— sonrió con arrogancia, mostrándole el disco compacto que había robado.

— Vamos a mi casa, te mostraré el camino.

Tomó lugar en el cuerpo de Sasuke y salió de allí, mostrándole el camino más corto a su casa.

Se detuvo frente a su casa y dudó en tocar el timbre, Sasuke no estaba en ese momento para tomar la iniciativa por él. Dejó de lado sus inseguridades y tocó el timbre. Casi al instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su agitada madre.

— Sasu...— la oración quedó en el aire al ver su color de ojos— ¡Naruto!— exclamó.

— Hola, mamá, sé que esto es raro...— la pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Pensé que te habías ido al otro mundo sin despedirte apropiadamente— sollozó.

— Es probable que me vaya esta noche— declaró.

— ¿Por eso estás aquí?— preguntó despegándose levemente de él.

— Algo así...— titubeó— déjame entrar, tengo que explicarte cómo va el plan.

— Sí, claro— se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso.

El Namikaze aspiró profundamente, recordando el peculiar aroma de su hogar. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su hogar y su familia. Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, si él hubiera sido más astuto, sus padres no estarían sufriendo por su culpa.

— Tú eres...— comenzó Minato, reparando en su presencia. El hombre frente a él, era alguien joven y considerablemente más alto que él. Las mismas descripciones que su esposa le había dado cuando le habló de su encuentro con su hijo. También recordaba que ella dijo que el joven tenía los ojos negros, pero en ese momento eran azules, así que se trataba de...

— Hola, papá— saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa. Los ojos del adulto se llenaron de lágrimas, esa era la voz de su hijo. Su pequeño— lo siento mucho...

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?— preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

— Por hacerlos sufrir de esta manera.

— No fue tu culpa, tú sólo eres una víctima— le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— Dinos porqué viniste— intervino la pelirroja.

Naruto les explicó el plan de la pelirrosa sin perder detalle alguno, le mostró a sus padres el disco compacto que contiene el vídeo de lo pasó esa noche. Pero se negó rotundamente a dárselos, lo último que quería era verlos sufrir al ver su traumática muerte.

Hablaron hasta que recibieron una llamada de la pelirrosa y ésta les dio la dirección de la Hyuga. En ese momento, Naruto le dio lugar a Sasuke para que él también pudiera saber lo que estaba sucediendo y él le advirtió a ella que a partir de allí, debía mantenerse al margen porque podría ser peligroso para ella. Sakura accedió a sus órdenes de mala gana, ella quería saber qué pasaría después de allí. Sin embargo, les dijo que los esperaría en la estación de policías más cercana a la residencia de la Hyuga.

El auto conducido por el padre de Naruto, se estacionó frente a la casa de la chica.

— Ustedes deben llevar ese vídeo a la policía, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí— Sasuke cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta y se saltó la cerca de la casa.

— Hay una cosa que quiero que me dejes hacer— habló Naruto.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó.

— Te aseguro que no dejará en descubierto tu identidad— afirmó seguro.

— Sólo no hagas que se escape o que muera ¿está claro?— le advirtió. Naruto asintió en respuesta y se apropió por completo del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Buscó por todo el jardín, revisó todas las ventanas, con la esperanza de encontrar la de ella. Y la encontró. Hinata estaba en medio de su cama, abrazándo sus rodillas sin dejar de llorar.

Tocó la ventana y se escondió en la oscuridad, obligándola a asomarse.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó temerosa al asomarse. En la oscuridad, vio la silueta de alguien, además de unos ojos azules brillantes que conocía bastante bien— N-Naruto-kun— llamó asustada.

— Así es— le contestó con voz ronca— _asesina..._ — acusó— **¡no eres más que una asesina!** — Hinata se cubrió los oídos desesperada, él no estaba allí, él no era real. Él estaba muerto, ¡Ella lo mató!— Todo el mundo lo sabrá— siguió usando un tono de voz sombrío— nadie creerá lo que dices, no eres más que una asesina...

— **¡No!** — gritó desesperada— ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Yo te maté! Yo vi como las ruedas del tren destrozaron tu cuerpo...

— ¡Asesina!— continuó conteniendo las ganas de salir de su escondite y estrujar su cuello hasta estrangularla— ¡No eres más que una asesina!... ¡Te pudrirás en el infierno, Asesina!

— ¡Cállate, cállate!— gritó desquiciada, cubriendo sus oídos.

Naruto decidió esconderse y esperar, no faltaba mucho para que la policía entrará por esa puerta a llevársela.

No pudo decir que le alegró verla esposada y gritando como loca, él no era de las personas que se alegraban de la desgracia ajena. Pero definitivamente ella se merecía un castigo.

Él se sentía liberado, como si ese hecho hubiera roto las ataduras que lo mantenían aprisionado a aquella estación.

Y lo intentó allí mismo, en el parque cercano a la residencia Hyuga, abandonó el cuerpo de su amigo y fue libre. Sabía que podría irse cuando quisiera, pero antes tenía algo importante que hacer.

— Así que todo acabó— sentenció Sasuke al darse cuenta donde estaban.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Sasuke— agradeció con una reverencia— gracias a ti puedo irme, pude hablar con mis padres y conseguí la justicia que buscaba.

— Vuela alto, Naruto— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Sí...— sintió como su espíritu era arrastrado por una fuerza misteriosa. Y no sintió miedo, no, sintió una paz innegable— quiero que sepas que yo...— esbozó una enorme sonrisa— si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, tú habrías sido la persona más importante para mí— Sasuke mostró asombro— Sé feliz, Sasuke, cuida a tu familia y nunca te olvides de este chico revoltoso que te causó tantos problemas y que quisiera haberte _querido_ en otras circunstancias...

En un gran destello de luz, Naruto desapareció. Sasuke observó las pequeñas luces que flotaban a su alrededor, hasta que estas desaparecieron. Un sentimiento de tristeza se instaló en su pecho, no sólo porque lamentaba que su vida haya terminado tan prematuramente, sino porque... en el último momento, los sentimientos del rubio lograron alcanzarlo. A pesar de no ser capaz de corresponderle, Sasuke los entendía, los aceptaba...

— Usuratonkashi— sonrió para sus adentros, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó hasta la estación de policías.

Por supuesto que iba a ser feliz, tenía un par de razones para serlo. Quizás en la otra vida, podrían volverse a encontrar y tal como lo dijo Naruto, las circunstancias podrían ser diferentes.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta corta historia.**

 **Tenía tiempo con esto en proceso, de hecho debí haberlo publicado para halloween pero no sabía cómo terminarlo. También quiero que sepan que no tengo nada en contra de Hinata, pero bueno, en una historia todo puede pasar. Me entristeció que Naruto se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke y que él no fuera capaz de corresponderle. Creo que todos hemos experimentado ese sentimiento aunque sea una vez en nuestras vidas. Por cierto, es la primera vez que manejo está temática y espero haberlo hecho bien. Se me ocurrió la idea cuando estaba viendo el anime de xxxHolic.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
